1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a pixel becomes defective, the pixel may constantly emit light regardless of a scan signal or a data signal applied thereto or may display just a black color. As such, a user sees a pixel constantly emitting light as a bright spot (or a white spot), and a pixel displayed as a black color is seen by a viewer as a dark spot (or a black spot).
According to the complexity of a pixel circuit, it is difficult to repair a bright spot or a dark spot caused by a defective pixel circuit.